Athletes in many sports and activities can benefit from training. Various types of training devices have been developed to allow players to practice without facing off against another live player. This equipment often fails to provide accurate simulations of what the athlete will face on the field during the game, in an arena during a match, etc.
For example, training a defensive football player to utilize certain techniques for shedding the block of an offensive football player can improve the defensive player's performance during a game. A defensive pass rusher, for example, often needs to shed the block of an offensive lineman during a pass rush. The defensive pass rusher may strike and move the offensive lineman's hands, arms, or both to help the defensive linemen shed the block. Simulating the myriad of possible positions for the offensive player's limbs during training can be difficult.